Et l'univers fut oublié
by SherlockSnape
Summary: Je ne saurais pas dire, à quel moment exactement j'avais arrêté de simplement le voir, pour commencer à réellement l'observer. Je ne saurais déterminer la première fois où je me suis dit qu'il était beau. Je sais juste, qu'un instant, il n'était qu'un collègue avec qui j'aimais me marrer de temps à autre et que, la seconde d'après, j'avais envie de l'embrasser.


**Et l'univers fut oublié**

**Note de l'auteur : Un nouvel OS, à part de ma saga, puisque le ship est un peu original. Je voulais faire le coup du couple mystère, pour au moins l'un des protagonistes, mais je suis réaliste hein, vous devinerez sûrement assez rapidement.**

**Je vous laisse donc découvrir cette nouvelle histoire, basée sur une citation d'Alfred de Musset : "Ses lèvres entrouvertes tombèrent sur les miennes et l'univers fut oublié"**

**************Disclaimer :** Star Trek, ses personnages et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne touche aucune rémunération pour mes écrits.************

Je ne saurais pas dire, à quel moment exactement j'avais arrêté de simplement le voir, pour commencer à réellement l'observer. Je ne saurais déterminer la première fois où je me suis dit qu'il était beau. Je sais juste, qu'un instant, il n'était qu'un collègue avec qui j'aimais me marrer de temps à autre et que, la seconde d'après, j'avais envie de l'embrasser. Je sais bien que ça ne s'est certainement pas vraiment passé ainsi. Que cela avait dû s'insinuer progressivement dans mon esprit. Mais, je n'avais rien vu venir. Et j'en étais là, aujourd'hui. À scruter chacun de ses gestes, dès que j'en avais l'occasion, quitte à trouver des excuses parfois discutables, pour accompagner mes hommes à l'infirmerie quand ils se blessaient, par exemple. Ses mains indéniablement masculines, qui devenaient presque délicates, quand il manipulait ses instruments. Ses yeux verts, aux reflets bruns, qui prenaient un éclat métallique quand il se penchait sur une énigme médicale. Ses lèvres mutines, qu'il léchait parfois, dans un réflexe inconscient. Son air espiègle, quand il m'invitait à boire un verre, dans son bureau. Son sourire séduisant, même s'il ne m'était pas adressé, quand il parlait avec Uhura. Son corps aux courbes indiscutablement viriles, mis en valeurs par son uniforme ajusté. Sa chute de reins affolante. Ses fesses charnues, appétissantes, entre lesquelles de rêvais de me perdre, à la faveur de mes nuits solitaires. Je me rendais compte, que j'aurais donné beaucoup, pour être intéressant à ses yeux. Mais, il me voyait comme un ami et je chérissais cette relation, même si c'était tout ce que je pouvais espérer de mieux.

Ce n'était pas la première fois, que je trouvais un homme à mon goût. Mais, en tomber amoureux, si. Et je devais me rendre à l'évidence. Il commençait à m'obséder. Mon désir de lui rampait sous ma peau, dès que mes yeux se posaient sur sa silhouette. Mes pensées s'égaraient souvent vers lui, me rendant distrait, presque étourdi et cela se ressentait dans mon travail. Jim ne fut pas le seul à le remarquer, mais était l'unique personne qui pouvait se permettre de me convoquer. Il essaya, bien entendu, de me tirer les vers du nez. Mais, je restais incapable de me confier. Il devina sans peine le sentiment qui m'animait et comprit implicitement que je le nourrissais pour quelqu'un d'inaccessible. Cependant, il n'insista pas, quand je refusais d'en dire plus et parut peiné pour moi.

« Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là. Ne garde pas tout ça pour toi. » M'assura-t-il, sincère. « Sans compter Bones. »

« Bo…Bones ? » Bégayais-je, sans comprendre.

« Oui. Vous êtes amis, non ? En plus, c'est un fin psychologue. Si tu es plus à l'aise avec lui, n'hésite pas. Et ne pars pas du principe qu'il n'y a aucun espoir. Sait-on jamais. » Me conseilla-t-il.

« Je ne pense pas que Leonard serait ravi de m'écouter. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi… » Il croisa mon regard. « Oh… » Réalisa-t-il.

« Oui. Oh. » Répétais-je, en rougissant.

« Bah merde alors. » Jura-t-il, médusé.

« Comme tu dis. »

« Et… tu te sens comment par rapport à la visite médicale semestrielle ? Celle que l'on va devoir passer demain. » Me demanda-t-il.

« Je songe sérieusement à me jeter dans le vide intersidéral. » Dramatisais-je.

« Évitons d'en arriver-là. Je peux te donner des conseils, si tu veux. Je le connais sûrement aussi bien que toi, après tout. » Me proposa-t-il.

Je hochais simplement la tête, reconnaissant.

« Tu sais que, depuis son divorce, il a du mal à faire confiance en amour. Il ne s'est plus lié à personne, ensuite. Je surprends parfois les œillades qu'il lance à Uhura ou Chapel, mais je pense que ce n'est qu'un intérêt purement sexuel. Il reste un homme, même s'il ne passe jamais à l'acte et ça fait quelques années que je le connais, maintenant. Durant lesquelles je l'ai vu avoir quelques aventures d'un soir, à l'Académie. Mais, depuis que nous sommes à bord de l'Enterprise, on dirait presque qu'il est entré dans les ordres. Un vrai prêtre. Ça en devient inquiétant. Je l'ai plusieurs fois relancé sur le sujet, mais soit il élude, soit il prétend que la solitude lui convient très bien, avançant qu'intimité et professionnalisme ne font pas bon ménage. Ne nous en déplaise, à Spock et moi, alors que nous sommes la preuve vivante que cela peut fonctionner, avec les aménagements nécessaires. »

« Vous deux, c'est différent. Je ne connais pas grand-chose sur les Vulcains, mais si j'ai bien compris, vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix. Je crains que Leonard quitte simplement le vaisseau, si je lui avoue que je… enfin… voilà quoi. » Répondis-je, gêné.

« Tu peux dire que tu l'aimes. Ce n'est pas un gros mot, tu sais. » Plaisanta-t-il. Mon rougissement s'accentua, si c'était possible. « Pour en revenir à Bones, il ne faut pas le brusquer, sinon il se braquera. Et, je pense honnêtement que les actes valent mieux que les paroles, à ses yeux. Peut-être devais-tu simplement lui rentrer dedans, le bousculer un peu. »

« Je n'aurais jamais le courage, Jim. » Avouais-je, penaud.

En retour, il se contenta de poser sa main sur mon épaule, dans un geste de réconfort. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter.

Le lendemain matin, je me levais difficilement, plus épuisé encore que la veille au soir. J'avais mal dormi, appréhendant mon rendez-vous à l'infirmerie et les paroles de Jim tournant en boucle dans mon esprit. C'était donc avec une allure de condamné à mort, en route pour l'échafaud, que je me rendis dans l'aile médicale, à jeun, comme convenu. Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais pu avaler quelque chose, de toute manière. Mon estomac se tordait d'angoisse et j'essuyais mes mains moites sur mon t-shirt, avant d'entrer dans la salle d'examen, après que Christine m'y ait invité. Leonard procédait toujours par ordre hiérarchique et je ne m'étonnais donc pas de croiser Spock et Jim qui en sortaient. Ce dernier me fit un clin d'œil discret, pour m'encourager et je lui en fus reconnaissant, avant d'entrer à mon tour et de fermer la porte derrière moi. Je m'y adossais et restais incapable de bouger, durant un instant. Il me tournait presque le dos, certainement penché sur les résultats du Capitaine et son second. Je pouvais apercevoir les traits studieux de son visage quelque peu buriné, le mouvement furtif de ses lèvres, qui formulaient silencieusement ce que ses yeux lisaient, la cambrure de son dos large, l'arrondi de son cul moulé dans son pantalon. Mes pensées prenaient un chemin inapproprié et quand il releva finalement son regard sur moi, je m'empressais de détourner les yeux, en espérant ne pas être cramoisi.

« Désolé pour le retard, mais tu connais Jim. J'ai dû batailler avec lui, pour lui faire ses analyses. Heureusement, Spock était là pour m'aider, sinon j'y serais encore. » Soupira-t-il, sans remarquer mon trouble. « Je t'en prie, enlève ton haut, retire tes bottes et assieds-toi. » M'invita-t-il, ensuite, en me désignant le lit d'examen.

Je déglutis difficilement, avant de m'exécuter sans rien dire. Il s'approcha de moi et me scanna avec son tricordeur, avant de lire les informations, puis fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Allonge-toi, s'il te plaît. » Me demanda-t-il, simplement.

Ce que je fis, avec une légère hésitation, qui cette fois, ne lui échappa pas, puis il alluma l'appareil qui mesurerait mes constantes, sur le mur au-dessus de ma tête.

« Tu es tendu. Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Me questionna-t-il, en observant l'écran.

« No… non. Rien de particulier. » Mentis-je, en fixant les lumières au plafond.

« Ton rythme cardiaque est élevé, ta tension aussi. Si tu es stressé, en ce moment, je peux te prescrire quelque chose. » Me proposa-t-il, avant de palper mon torse, mon ventre, de ses mains chaudes, en me demandant si ça me faisait mal.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il existe un remède, pour ce que j'ai. » Murmurais-je, en perdant mon souffle.

« Tu sembles avoir du mal à respirer, maintenant. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » S'inquiéta-t-il, franchement. « Et, que veux-tu dire par là ? Décris-moi tes symptômes et je déciderais s'il y a un traitement, ou non. »

« J'ai… chaud, mais je frissonne, en même temps. » Débutais-je, en fermant les yeux. « Ma bouche est sèche, mes mains sont moites. J'ai l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur et de perdre la raison. »

« Ça ressemble à la grippe… » Dit-il, avant que j'entende nettement sa voix se bloquer dans sa gorge. « Ou pas… » Ajouta-t-il, tout bas.

J'ouvrais les paupières, curieux de son silence soudain, pour m'apercevoir qu'il fixait un point, quelque part sous ma taille, d'un air choqué. Je suivis son regard, pour tomber à mon tour, sur la belle érection qui déformait mon pantalon. J'avais méchamment perdu le contrôle de mon corps, sans le vouloir. D'un bond, je me redressais, catastrophé.

« Je pense que je vais te laisser. » M'exclamais-je, précipitamment.

Mais, une paume ferme me plaqua de nouveau au matelas, avortant ma fuite.

« Tu n'iras nulle part, tant que je n'aurais pas une explication. » Exigea-t-il.

« Tu veux peut-être que je te fasse un dessin. » Raillais-je, désireux de quitter les lieux, au plus vite, pour aller me terrer pour l'éternité dans un tube de Jefferies.

« C'est… moi, qui te mets dans cet état, Scotty ? » Osa-t-il demander, en frôlant mon bas-ventre, du bout de ses doigts.

J'en eu le souffle coupé et ne pus que suivre des yeux, comme hypnotisé, le mouvement de ses phalanges sur mes abdominaux pris de spasmes. Les joues rougies, la bouche entrouverte, il redessina ensuite les contours de mon membre, avec son index, par-dessus le tissu noir. Un gémissement indécent m'échappa et je plaquais ma main sur mes lèvres, honteux.

Leonard s'éloigna alors subitement vers la sortie et j'eus peur, un instant, qu'il parte en courant. Mais, à mon grand étonnement, il appuya simplement sur un bouton et j'entendis nettement la porte se verrouiller. Un mélange d'impatience et d'appréhension, me fit me tortiller sur le drap, indécis sur la marche à suivre. Il me tourna le dos, un moment, avant de revenir vers moi, d'un pas lent.

« Que veux-tu de moi ? » Me questionna-t-il, calmement.

« Rien. » Dis-je, honnêtement.

« Ton corps crie le contraire, Monty. » Me rappela-t-il. Et il était vrai que je me sentais très à l'étroit dans mes sous-vêtements. « C'est très simple, si tu veux juste t'envoyer en l'air, tu peux aller voir à l'ingénierie si j'y suis. » Déclara-t-il, en me désignant la sortie.

« Tu me vois réellement comme ce genre de type ? » M'offusquais-je, vexé, en m'asseyant difficilement.

« Je ne pense rien. Il n'y a pas deux minutes, je croyais encore que nous étions amis. »

« Et nous le sommes toujours, Léo ! Je ne te considère pas comme… comme un trou. J'ai envie de construire quelque chose, avec toi. » Avouais-je, rouge d'embarras.

« Pourquoi, bon sang ?! J'ai un caractère de chien, un humour de merde. Je ne suis même pas… beau. » S'emporta-t-il, stupéfait.

« Pas… Mais enfin ! Tu t'es déjà regardé dans une glace, sérieusement ? »

« Oui ! Et je n'y vois qu'un homme pathétique sur le déclin. » Souffla-t-il, confus.

« Alors, laisse-moi une chance de te montrer, ce que moi je vois. » Contrais-je, en me levant, pour lui faire face.

« C'est-à-dire ? » Demanda-t-il, en me laissant l'approcher.

« Un homme blessé, mais intègre, passionné par son travail, attentionné, empathique, honnête, franc et bien trop désirable pour ma propre santé mentale. » Énumérais-je, en frôlant ses lèvres des miennes.

Son souffle brûlant et saccadé vint s'écraser sur mon visage. Ses pupilles presque noires, où se mêlaient l'envie et un certain scepticisme, me scrutaient sans ciller. Sa langue humidifia sa bouche sèche, dans un geste inconscient qui acheva de me faire craquer. Je l'embrassais avec urgence, faisant passer toute la passion dans un baiser auquel il répondit, après une légère hésitation et me collais à lui, le tissu bleu de son uniforme venant chatouiller mon torse nu. Ses mains se nouèrent autour de mon cou, dans une étreinte possessive et je m'agrippais à sa taille, comme un naufragé en pleine tempête, mes hanches percutèrent les siennes et j'eus le plaisir de sentir son désir, dur, contre mon aine. Comme frappé par la foudre, il se dégagea brusquement et recula jusqu'à taper contre son bureau, le souffle court, visiblement perturbé.

« Alors, tu me veux vraiment. Tu ne te moques pas de moi. »

« Je t'aime, imbécile ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Et tu me veux aussi, ne mens pas. » M'exclamais-je, frustré qu'il s'arrête en si bon chemin.

Cela sembla être la chose à dire, car il fondit sur moi, sans prévenir et me poussa sur le lit. Je tombais à la renverse et le rattrapais, alors qu'il s'allongeait sur moi. Ses lèvres entrouvertes tombèrent sur les miennes, allumant un brasier dans mes entrailles et l'univers fut oublié. J'arrachais presque ses vêtements, avant qu'il n'enjambe mon bassin, frottant son érection contre sa jumelle et je découvrais, avec délice, son torse bien dessiné, presque imberbe, ses muscles secs, son ventre plat et sa virilité aux proportions tout à fait alléchantes. Il appuya ses paumes sur mes pectoraux, en me fixant de son regard brûlant, puis il descendit sur mes genoux, pour ouvrir mon pantalon et tirer dessus, en se reculant pour me l'enlever, avant de le jeter à terre, mon boxer avec. Il marqua une pause, admirant mon corps dénudé d'une manière qui me donna presque envie de me recouvrir.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois, on dirait. » Murmurais-je, taquin.

« Tu n'as pas idée. » Soupira-t-il, avant de se pencher sur moi et de lécher ma cuisse.

Je rejetais la tête en arrière, en gémissant, avide de contact. J'ébouriffais sa tignasse brune, sa langue laissa une traînée de feu sur son passage, tandis qu'elle remontait jusqu'à mon aine. Puis, elle frôla mon membre, taquina son extrémité, avant de me prendre en bouche. Je crus perdre la raison, en me voyant disparaître entre ses lèvres humides et l'expression extatique de son visage.

« Leonard… » Susurrais-je, au bord du gouffre.

Un râle profond fit vibrer sa gorge, envoyant des décharges électriques dans mon sexe. Puis, il me relâcha, mon membre retombant lourdement sur mon bas-ventre, avant de remonter sur mon torse, en parsemant ma peau de baisers brûlants. Ma main agrippa sa nuque, glissa entre ses omoplates, descendit dans son dos et s'insinua entre les deux lobes charnus de ses fesses tendues. Il creusa un peu plus ses reins, sous la caresse et gémit contre un de mes tétons qu'il taquinait. Il tendit un bras vers le meuble à côté du lit, pour fouiller dans un tiroir, à l'aveugle, en m'embrassant de nouveau. Il finit par en sortir un tube, sur lequel je pus vaguement lire que c'était du lubrifiant médical. Il l'ouvrit du pouce et me lança une œillade significative, à laquelle je répondis en tendant docilement la main qui était partie à la découverte de son intimité. Il y versa une quantité généreuse de gel, avant de reposer la bouteille entre les oreillers et de se coller à moi, en prenant mon poignet, pour le guider dans son dos. Je suivis le mouvement, bien volontiers et tourner autour de son entrée avec mes doigts glissants. Il se cambra, en cachant son visage dans mon cou, ses gémissements résonnant dans mon oreille. Ses hanches vinrent à la rencontre de mes phalanges, demandant plus. Je m'insinuais alors en lui, prudemment, puis le préparais longuement, ne voulant aucunement le blesser. Il remua d'autant plus dans mes bras, son érection se frottant à la mienne à chacun de ses mouvements. N'en pouvant plus, j'inversais nos positions, d'un geste fluide, le plaquant au matelas. Il noua immédiatement ses jambes autour de ma taille et me tira par la nuque, pour m'emporter dans un nouveau baiser. J'attrapais un genou, pour le remonter contre mon flanc et me redressais pour m'emparer du tube, resté abandonné sous les coussins, pour enduire rapidement mon sexe de lubrifiant, avant de le jeter dans un coin. Leonard me jeta un regard presque suppliant, en enfonçant ses talons dans la chair tendre de mes fesses. Je répondais à l'invitation, avec un plaisir évident et le pénétrais avec précaution.

« Je ne suis pas en sucre, bon sang… » Marmonna-t-il, entre ses dents serrées, avant de monter ses hanches vers moi, me faisant m'enfoncer en lui d'un coup.

Nous gémîmes de concert, ma bouche contre la sienne. Puis, je me mis en mouvement, allant et venant entre ses cuisses fermes, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, à mesure que le plaisir montait. J'empoignais son érection, pour la caresser au même rythme que mes coups de reins. Ses plaintes devinrent des cris, ses ongles griffèrent mes omoplates, ses dents se plantèrent dans mon épaules, quand il jouit entre mes doigts. J'accélérais encore la cadence, sur le point de sombrer à mon tour, alors que son corps hypersensible répondait merveilleusement à toutes mes attentions, avant de me répandre dans le creux de sa chair brûlante.

Je me laissais retomber sur lui, en sueur et à bout de souffle et il me serra contre lui, collant son front trempé au mien. Il déposa un baiser tendre sur mes lèvres, frôla mon dos dans une caresse apaisante, puis je me retirais pour m'allonger à ses côté, sur le lit étroit. Il vint caler sa tête contre mon torse et passa une jambe autour de ma taille, en soupirant de bien-être.

« Ça va ? » Demandais-je, un peu bêtement, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire.

« Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Mais, Christine va vraiment se demander se qui se passe, si on ne sort pas d'ici rapidement. »

« Je comprends. » Soupirais-je, un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps dans ses bras.

Il se dégagea doucement et se leva, pour récupérer ses vêtements. Je l'imitais et me rhabillais rapidement, à présent anxieux à l'idée d'être surpris.

« Ne fais pas cette tête. Je te mets dehors à contre cœur. Par contre, tu as intérêt à te pointer dans mes quartiers, après le dîner, ce soir. Sinon, c'est moi qui viendrais te chercher. » Me lança-t-il, devant ma mine déconfite.

J'éclatais de rire, soulagé qu'il accepte de donner suite à notre relation et l'embrassais passionnément, avant de quitter l'infirmerie, plein d'espoir et la tête pleine d'idées pour nous tenir éveillés cette nuit.


End file.
